What Regina Wants
by Standbackufools
Summary: Tired of a certain blonde annoyance in her life, the Mayor decides it's time to deliver an ultimatum. And she is very, very accustomed to getting exactly what she wants. No matter the cost.
1. Chapter 1

Title: What Regina Wants

Pairing: Swan Queen, Regina/Emma

Summary: Regina is accustomed to getting what she wants, and she wants Emma.

Rating: M, dubcon

[Submitted for two different prompts in the OUaTkinkmeme.]

**Part One**

Seated at her desk, Regina waited a moment before even acknowledging her presence, and for the umpteenth time, Emma wondered why she'd come in the first place.

Finally, the mayor set down her pen, and leaned back in her chair, eyes finally resting over the blonde. "So then... Deputy." The word was practically a purr. "How are you finding the job so far?"

Emma's brow creased, and she tucked her hands into the back pockets of her jeans. "You call me to your office just for a chat?"

The mayor only smiled back, and gestured for a chair. "Of a sort. I more just wanted to check up on Storybrooke's newest member of the police force. See how you were doing."

Ignoring the chair, Emma stayed standing, glad of the advantage of height it gave her. "...Fine, thanks. If that's all, I've got real work to do." She turned to go.

Regina rose from her chair, graceful as a tiger. And just as dangerous, Emma thought to herself. But she didn't leave. Regina regarded her carefully, her eyes leisurely travelling over the entire length of her body. the deputy felt oddly on display.

"No, it's not all," the mayor answered flatly. "I'm saying this both as the mayor and as a concerned citizen of this town, _Deputy._ I think that you're in far over your head."

Knowing she'd kick herself for it later, Emma turned back to her, unable to resist their constant game of arguing. "Why? Hoping I'll hate it and that'll be the one thing that makes me decide to leave town? Fat chance."

With a laugh, Regina indicated the blonde to re-enter her office more fully. "Please, Miss Swan. You're only here because I tolerate you to be."

Emma wasn't having it, and stayed where she was. An eyebrow raised, her arms crossed over her chest. "Really? 'Cause I'm preetty sure you've been trying your best to get me to leave ever since I got here."

Regina only smiled, and Emma shivered, and then wondered if the Mayor always kept the heat in her office so damn low. That had to be it, right? Certainly it wasn't because of that smile... completely devoid of any warmth or friendliness at all.

For that matter... when in their conversation had the mayor gotten so damn close? She could practically feel her breath on her skin- could almost _taste_ the smugness in that smirk. The mayor's hand moved towards her, and Emma was caught between wanting to pull away and morbid curiosity about what that hand would do. She stayed put. There was no way in hell she'd allow Regina to gain so much power over her.

Lightly, the hand touched down on her upper arm. "Miss Swan," the brunette began, and her voice was almost a purr. "I _own_ this town. Do you really think a few ...embellished criminal charges and arrests are the worst I can do? If I wanted you gone, rest assured, you'd be gone."

"I thought Mr. Gold owned the town. You're just the mayor."

A laugh again. The tip of a pink tongue slid from between Regina's lips, running over the edge of her own teeth. Emma watched it, and then shook herself, unable to believe she'd been doing it.

"Wrong. He owns the land and the buildings. I own the people. And believe me, of the two, it's far better a position to be in." That wandering hand began sliding up her arm, and Emma glanced down at it, but didn't step away. Yet. Regina's fingers began to lightly play over her shoulder. "Everyone in this town belongs to me. If you're going to stay here, Miss Swan," the fingers crept up to her neck, "you'll belong to me, too. It's as simple as that."

Oh-kay. Time to go. Emma moved faster than she could even think about it, stepping back quickly, raising her own hand defensively in case the mayor tried to do... whatever _that_ had been, again. Regina had placed herself between Emma and the door, blocking her way out. Okay. She just had to get Regina pissed off at her enough to distract her. Shouldn't be too hard. "You're talking about extortion," she began, breathing too hard for her liking.

"This isn't about extortion," the mayor laughed again. "It's about what I want. And at the moment, Miss Swan..." she came in closer again, and Emma took a step back. "I want what I see."

Oh no. Hell no. Eyes widening with comprehension, Emma promptly bolted for the door. Hell with looking weak, Regina was _crazy._ Crazy and fast... how had she moved so quickly? And why wasn't she fighting that iron grip suddenly latched onto her arm?

Too late, she struggled, but the mayor's grip on her was strong- far stronger than she'd have thought. Trying to think, she continued to fight as Regina pushed her backwards. She was rapidly losing ground, and didn't realize how much she'd lost until she felt the prison of the wall behind her back. Regina grinned, and pressed herself even closer. With wide eyes, Emma regarded her attacker, too stunned to speak.

This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening.

The force of Regina's chest on hers said differently. And she tried to pretend it didn't feel anywhere near as nice as it did. God... how long had it been...? Too long, her body was saying. Emma struggled again, and failed, and then felt those fingers again, trailing over her neck, and then wrapping around it and forcing it, too, against the wall.

Gasping raggedly for air, she clutched at Regina's fingers, trying to pry them off her throat. Regina was having none of it, and enjoyed the free reign her other hand now had over her body, fingers sliding themselves beneath Emma's red jacket. Then beneath her shirt.

The first touch to her bare skin pulsed through her like electricity, and the deputy felt her head tipping back of its own accord, grateful for the wall holding her up. No... this was wrong. She shouldn't be enjoying this... "Don't-" She swallowed roughly, scrambling. Fighting wasn't working. Time to try something else. She licked her suddenly dry lips, meeting Regina's eyes and trying not to buckle at the sheer desire she saw in them. "You... you really think assaulting … how'd you put it: 'Storybrooke's newest member of the police force' is a good idea?"

"Oh, please," Regina loomed, and her lips were even closer now, almost touching her own. "I own the sheriff's department most of all." And then hot lips brushed over her ear, and Emma gave a small strangled cry, and wished it didn't feel as good as it did. Or that it wasn't followed by the mayor's tongue tracing over the crown of her ear.

Her legs promptly turned to jelly. She buckled a little, and was almost glad the other woman was pressing her so firmly into the wall. She'd have fallen otherwise. "Don't..." she groaned again, the protest sounding far too faint for her liking. She was having trouble concentrating, and her body was making it quite difficult for her mind to insist this was _wrong._ This was Regina Mills, for fuck's sake.

Last chance. "...Because you're fucking Graham?" It came out barely above a whisper, and she was almost proud she'd managed it at all. Though no small part of her protested when the mayor's tongue and lips left her ear.

For the first time, that smug smile faltered. "You know about that?"

Emma hoped her grip would tremble, or loosen, or _something._ But it stayed firm. She was well and truly stuck. Still, she tried to press on. "Yeah. Caught him sneaking out of your house last night. Really, Madame Mayor? Fucking the sheriff in the middle of the night, with my-...your son in the house? Disgusting."

Regina's expression changed, but she couldn't tell if it was better or worse. She looked... well, far less angry than Emma had hoped, to be honest. She almost looked impressed. The tip of her tongue emerged again, and Emma couldn't help look at it, watching as it traced its way over the mayor's lips. "You're right," Regina purred again, and Emma could feel the rumble of it vibrate against her own chest. Swallowing, she moved her gaze away from those lips and back to the brunette's eyes, her own worried and dark. "This is much better." With one hand still around her neck and the other teasing over the skin of her hip, Regina leaned in even further, and covered Emma's lips with her own.

Squeaking in as much protest as she could muster, the deputy fought again, arching her back to push the other woman away. And wishing... god, wishing those lips- rough and fierce and incredibly demanding- didn't feel so damned wonderful. She kissed back. She may as well. Hell if she was going to just lay against the wall and submit to this.

A rumble from the mayor, and then the kiss deepened. She felt Regina's tongue sliding along her lips, demanding entry. Emma parted them automatically, arching her tongue forward to meet the other woman's. Eyes closing, her hands followed the curve of the brunette's arms and came to rest on her shoulders. She squeezed them roughly, angrily, matching the force of their kiss.

How long they continued taking turns in ravaging one another's lips, she couldn't say. Regina's tongue was always moving, exploring her with the same fevered pace, as is memorizing... _claiming_ her. Emma fought to keep up, trying to force her own tongue into the other woman's mouth to do the same. Breaking the kiss, Regina laughed.

"W-what...?" the blonde tried to begin, but swears and gulped cries of pain overcame the question as unrelenting fingernails were suddenly raked up the entire length of her back. "What the fuck?" Snarling, she bucked, trying to force the mayor off of her- away from her, anything. Regina's hold on her throat only tightened. Her supply of oxygen cut off, Emma froze. Her eyes widened, staring up into pitiless brown pools, wordlessly pleading. "Sto-" she clenched at the mayor's fingers again, struggling to breathe. The hand remained, and the world sputtered like her breath, beginning to fade behind a haze of red. "Stop!" The word was garbled, but seemed effective enough. Or else it was the pleading look in her eyes.

Looking smug and entirely too superior, Regina loosened her grip but did not let go entirely, and Emma gulped in the air gratefully. Her vision was swimming, and even though the other woman's face was only inches in front of her, it spun. For an instant, Regina... wasn't Regina. She had the same face and expression, but the hair, the clothes, even the office itself... everything was wrong. She looked more like a character out of Henry's book than the impeccably dressed mayor.

Shaking her head as much as she could, she tried to clear it of the disturbing image, shutting her eyes against it. After a few deep breaths, she opened them again. The smirk was still there, but it was most certainly Regina in front of her. Just as it was Regina who was now taking advantage of her disorientation to unbutton her jeans and shove them to the floor without preamble.

"N-.. don't," Emma breathed out, trying not the whimper as the mayor's free hand slid over her thighs, those same fingernails lightly toying over flushed and heated skin. It was a token protest, made only because she felt she should. If Regina actually stopped... god, she would pin the dark-haired woman down herself. She was finding it hard to breathe, and not from constricted air flow. Her hips arched forward, making the removal of her jeans easier. Unable to look at the mayor, her head fell back against the wall. She turned it to the side and squeezed her eyes shut when long, tapered fingers slid beneath the band of her underwear.

Around her throat, Regina's grasp shifted, moving to her chin and forcing the blonde's head to face her own again. "Deputy," she growled, and a shiver worked its way down Emma's spine at the sound of her voice. Emma's eyes fluttered open, forced to stare into the all-consuming brown depths of Regina's own. "You will look at me when I fuck you." And her hand slid lower, pressing between needy and surprisingly slick folds.

"Oh... fuck," Emma whispered, eyes wide, groaning as long fingers slid home within her. Her hips lurched forward, giving the mayor better access, allowing those fingers to go as deep, as far within her as they possibly could.

She felt more than saw the slow, pleased smile spread across those lips, which then pressed to her own. "That's the general idea," Regina whispered back. The shapes of the words burned themselves into Emma's lips, and then they were on her again. Faster, harder, deeper. Her tongue and those fingers slid in and out of her, and Emma was grateful for the wall behind her. She didn't think she'd stay upright, otherwise.

Regina slid all the way out, drawing a hiss of protest in between fevered kisses. The kiss, too, was broken, and Emma groaned out her distress. Searching those dark eyes for some clue as to what she was up to, the blonde was left waiting, empty and desperate.

For the first time, the mayor released her second hand- the one holding her chin, the one that had been around her throat. Emma gasped at the loss of that touch, too, and nearly slid down to the floor, held up only by the force with which Regina lay pressed against her.

The hand that had most recently been inside her crept up between them, glistening with the evidence of just how badly Emma wanted this. Regina regarded it detachedly, as if the hand belonged to someone else, or was some kind of experiment she was merely testing. She looked at Emma the same way, and then her tongue extended, snaking its way over her own fingers, tasting that finer essence of the blonde. "Mmmm..."

Emma made a strangled sound in the back of her throat. There was one good thing about the lack of contact- it gave her the chance to actually get a thought into her fevered brain. Finally remembering her own hands, she took advantage of the pause to grab fistfuls of the mayor's shirt and _pull_. Buttons popped, seams ripped, and Regina was decidedly unamused. For the first time since being shoved against the wall, Emma smiled, and ran her hands over the mayor's back. She took the offensive, pushing off from the wall to claim a kiss for herself, knocking Regina's hand away and not caring when she tasted herself on the other woman's lips.

The mayor didn't seem fazed, and kissed back with the same, bruising force, one hand traveling to Emma's chest and ruthlessly twisting one of her nipples to a stiff point, even through her layers of clothing. Crying out into the kiss, it was Emma's turn to rake her nails down Regina's back. Though hers were not nearly as long.

Focused on her own attempts at control, she didn't even notice when Regina's hand found its way into her underwear again. Though she most certainly noticed when her fingers buried themselves back in her heat. Breaking the kiss with a loud moan, her head fell back, cracking against the wall hard enough to make her see stars. Or that could have just been from Regina's thumb finding and then rubbing mercilessly over her clitoris, drawing still more wetness out of her.

Emma couldn't have bitten back her moan if she's wanted to. And she tried. Her hips bucked, back arching away from the wall, shamelessly wanting more. Regina's second hand continued to toy over her breasts, a little more gently now. But not much.

The mayor smirked again, and leaned forward, running her lips and tongue over her neck, teeth very, very lightly grazing over her skin. "Will you scream for me, _Deputy?_" she murmured almost sweetly, and punctuated the words with a particularly vicious thrust. "I think I'd like that."

"Fat. Chance," she managed to gasp out, before another groan of pleasure ripped its way from between her lips. God, she was getting close. It had really been... far too long since she'd had sex. And she couldn't remember the last time anything had felt this good...

A third finger joined the first two within her, and Emma moved her hands into Regina's hair, needing something to hold onto. The mayor didn't seem to mind, and merely smirked down at the blonde.

Her thumb slid away from tormenting her clitoris, quickly replaced by the entire heel of her hand. The added stimulation made Emma jerk, grinding her hips forward with every thrust. You seem to forget, Miss Swan," she said softly, running her lips and teeth directly over her jugular. "This is about me getting what _I_ want." And she bit down at the joining of neck and shoulder. Hard, marring her skin. Marking Emma as _hers_.

"Regina!" It wasn't a scream- not even close. Just a breathless whisper, a tight-throated groan. Emma's face was flushing, her body trembling from the force of her need. She teetered on the edge of her pleasure, and they both knew it wouldn't take much more.

"Mmmm..." the mayor purred again, and her fingers curled, sliding against Emma's inner walls with every slow, leisurely thrust. "That's nice." Her head tilted forward, and she ran her tongue along the curve of her ear before biting down- gently, comparatively- on the lobe. "Say it again."

Emma's eyes fell closed again, a strangled, whimpering sound escaping her lips. She didn't even bother trying to stop it. Faster... harder... the dark haired woman was overloading her, brutalizing her intimate flesh with so many sensations she couldn't help but struggle, couldn't keep from writhing from the pure carnal intensity of pleasure that was too much to bear. Ruthless in her own desires, Regina did not relent, finally adding the final piece, that final kiss and thrust at _just_ the right angle. Emma's will buckled, her head fell back against the wall, and she surrendered. Her soul-rending scream shivered through the entire building, and it wasn't until after the echoes had passed that she realized she'd done it, and screamed out the other woman's name.

She couldn't even curse her for it. The aftershocks of her pleasure crashed through her like the waves of a relentless tide, leaving her gasping and weeping against the wall, while the mayor ran her tongue along her cheeks to capture each escaping tear. Kissed them, licked her lips, and drank them, all the while wearing nothing but an expression of pure delight.

"Veeeery nice," she purred, and slid her fingers out of the other woman's underwear. She bent to pick Emma's pants from around her ankles and lifted them back up, re-buttoning them around her waist before stepping away with one final peck to her lips and a gentle caress of her face. Bereft of her touch, Emma crumpled, managing to stay erect by sheer force of will. Regina turned away from her, inspecting herself in her office mirror, and tossed her hair back into place. Apart from the ruined shirt and kiss-swollen lips, she looked no worse for wear. She headed for her desk.

Regina was dismissing her, Emma realized. She'd taken what she wanted and was now done with her, thinking her weak and completely spent. Insulted and furious, Emma decided she'd had quite enough. Summoning her strength, she left the wall, grabbed Regina's wrists in her hands, and _pushed_. Lunging forward with a snarl that was almost a battlecry, she forced herself forward, using the same wall that had kept her prisoner as springboard. Regina had no choice but to fall back, surprised and confused as all hell.


	2. Emma's Turn

Title: What Regina Wants

Pairing: Swan Queen, Regina/Emma

Summary: Regina got what she wanted. Now it's Emma's turn

Rating: M, dubcon

**Part 2  
><strong>

Pressing her advantage, Emma practically threw her against her own desk. The office phone went flying, the dull click of disconnection mixing in with the sounds of protest and fluttering papers. Regina's eyes were wide with fury and more than a little uncertainty. She kicked and bucked, but it was too late- far too late. Her head hit the desk with a thud- hard enough to be disorienting. Vision swimming, she felt more than saw Emma leaning over her, as if coming in for the kill. She expected Emma to stop- there was nowhere else she could go.

Emma didn't stop. Undulating her hips, she pushed the mayor completely flat on her back, keeping a tight hold of her wrists. Still disoriented, Regina nevertheless tried to kick out with her legs, tried to roll herself over and off her desk, tried to do something, anything, that would get her away from the blonde. But Emma was stronger than she was, and fueled by her own rage and no small amount of embarrassment over what she'd just allowed the dark-haired woman to do to her. Hell, what she'd practically begged her to do.

Finding her voice at last, Regina choked back a scream of rage. "What the hell are you doing?" Her eyes were frightening.

Emma was uncowed, and leaned over her, pressing the mayor's wrists into the desk with one hand, high above her head. "What you want," she growled back. Spotting the disconnected phone, she groped for the cord with her free hand in a moment of inspiration. Without taking her eyes off of the older woman, she wrapped the cord tightly around her wrists. She had some experience with tying people up, and once she was finished, she tested the bonds, and smirked. "That was what this was all about, right?" And then it was her turn to silence the other woman by covering Regina's lips with her own. Her turn to battle for control, ripping kisses from the other woman, taking what she wanted. Her turn to hike up Regina's skirt and tear her underwear away. Red lace. Strangely, she wasn't surprised.

Regina's head was finally beginning to clear, and she knew that she was _not_ going to allow this to happen. But she was very rapidly running out of options. When Emma kissed her, she allowed it for half a moment, even allowing her lips to part so the blonde's tongue could attempt to take possession of her lips. And then she bit down. Hard.

With a pained shriek, Emma pulled back, a trail of red dripping down from the corner of her mouth.

Despite her urge to, Regina couldn't exactly smirk back up at her, though she struggled a bit more feverishly against the phone cord biting into her wrists. There was blood on her lips, too, and before she could think better of it, the tip of her tongue emerged, drinking in the taste of the other woman.

Which, of course, incensed the blonde all the more. "You're a fucking bitch, you know that?" she breathed angrily. Her own knee insinuated itself between pale thighs. If Regina thought she was going to back off just from a little bite, she was dead wrong.

Locking eyes, the mayor almost smirked again, though she looked just a little too hesitant to actually do so. Her eyes, though, looked entirely too smug for Emma's liking. "I do, very well. Now. Get. Off." Her gaze hardened, and she bucked against the deputy, trying to leverage herself off her back. This was _not_ how sex in her office worked. She was the one who pushed people around and took advantage of them. Not the other way around. Never the other way around. No one ever dared to try it.

But apparently Emma Swan did. Raising an eyebrow, the younger woman almost laughed, and leaned even more of her weight onto the brunette. "Oh, I did, thanks," Emma purred, her fingers burning a trail of heat from her knee to her inner thighs. "Your turn."

And then long, questing fingers slowly slid their way inside the older woman. And Emma did laugh, then. "My, Madame Mayor. You're so very, very wet. I told you this was what you wanted."

"I will destroy you for this..." Regina tried to hiss out, but all that escaped was a single, drawn out moan of sheer, unadulterated pleasure. Inwardly fuming, she tried to buck again, tried to fight, tried to do anything but spread her hips further apart and groan out her need for the other woman. She failed.

Smirking at her victory, the blonde slid her fingers back out. Before the mayor could protest, she leaned in to kiss her again, re-entering at the same time, and the tip of her thumb reached to flick itself against Regina's clit, eliciting another long, strangled groan.

This time, the brunette kissed back, too lost in the feelings those skilled fingers were drawing out of her to worry about fighting. Keeping her thumb circling around the bud of her clit, Emma built up to a steady rhythm, deepening her thrusts, going faster, harder, with every exhale through their joined lips.

Quickly finding herself overwhelmed by sensation, it was all Regina could do to keep up, thrusting her hips forward in time with the strong, steady motions of Emma's fingers. And when the blonde added a third within her, she threw her head back, forced to break the kiss and draw in a shaky, heaving breath. She was getting close.

Which is when those fingers stilled within her, causing Regina's eyes to snap open in furious confusion, demanding without words.

Emma only offered an enigmatic smile. "Your turn," she whispered, as if that explained everything.

"Wha- uhng!" the mayor hissed, the end drowning into a grunt from another thrust of the blonde's fingers. Her head leaned back against the desk, trying to read Emma's mind through her eyes, to no avail. What the hell was the damned woman playing at?

A raised eyebrow was her only answer, and another rough pulling away of those fingers. And then Regina realized, and for the first time in a while, fought against the cord binding her arms. "Go to hell, Miss Swan." Her voice was ragged from her need and from those lovely gasps Emma seemed intent on wresting from her.

"Hey, you want me to stop, I'll stop." Emma's grin was practically palpable. "But if you don't... you're gonna have to say it, _Madame Mayor_." She thrust in again, quickly, and curled her fingers inside the other woman, rubbing them along the entire length of her inner walls.

Regina's pride was burning, at war with the rest of her. And it was considerable. Emma was making it very clear: if she wanted to come, she'd have to give in. And Regina did not give in. Not to anyone. The irritating thing about this was that she'd been in Emma's position before- lording her power over her conquests, demanding they yield... She'd done it countless times, in Storybrooke and.. before. She knew exactly how smug the deputy was, how much she was looking forward to hearing her pride give out, the raw pleasure she got out of seeing the mayor writhing like this. "You- God _damn you_!" She hissed through gritted teeth.

Emma stopped thrusting. The two opponents stared at one another, both refusing to give the other what she wanted. The moment stretched, broken only by the ragged sounds of their breathing. Regina was horribly close, they both knew. Just the barest little bit more, and she would be coming undone, grunting and gasping and her scream echoing around the office as Emma's had done shortly before. But that would only come if she gave in now...

Emma only stared at her, her thumb playing mercilessly overly her clitoris as she waited. Regina trembled from the force of her need, eyes closing as she shook, so very, very close. The blonde waited, lips still touching the brunette's wanting to taste the word as soon as it was uttered. Because of course it would be.

Regina's lips parted, an inch away from giving in, from saying that one tiny, tiny word that would allow her to come, for the wave of her own desire to come crashing into her. She drew in a ragged breath.

And was interrupted by the insistent buzzing of Emma's cell phone.

Startled, the blonde pulled her head back, glancing down at the annoying device at her hip. She seemed to consider...

"Don't. You. Dare," Regina growled, eyes snapped open again, blazing into the deputy's own.

And her decision was made. Smirking with mischievous intent, Emma reached down with her free hand and flipped open her buzzing phone. "Deputy Swan," she answered cheerfully, and punctuated the statement with a pointed thrust into the other woman.

Regina bit her cheek to keep from screaming, only partially succeeding. Emma shot her a glare, as if the noises were all Regina's fault. Though she was watching the older woman come with rapt attention, fascinated and enthralled by the look on her face. "Uh-huh," she managed to say to the person on the end of the phone, and was secretly proud of the interest she was feigning. "And how long has he been like that?"

Throughout her conversation, most of which consisted of Emma going 'uh-huh' and listening, she continued to thrust slowly and methodically into the older woman, prolonging her torture for as long as possible. Whimpering, Regina struggled not to scream or moan or do anything that would give herself away and ruin her reputation to whoever it was on the phone. It didn't matter who it was. Regina was forced to hold off on her orgasm, to make _herself_ wait. Until finally Emma spoke again. "I see," she said flatly. "Well, don't try to move him. I'll be right there."

Clicking the phone off, she gave a... well, not completely unapologetic smile down at the mayor, and withdrew her fingers completely from her. She was, of course, fully aware she was leaving Regina in a very compromising position, underwear torn off, tied to her desk... and _denied_. She smirked all the more for it. And she did not feel guilty at all. Served Regina right for daring to dismiss her.

Left teetering on the edge of her own need, Regina fought against the damn phone cord biding her hands, and swore. Loudly. "What the Hell do you think you're doing?" she finished, and finally began to manage to get a little leeway in her bonds. "Deputy!"

"Sorry. Duty calls," Emma smirked, and leaned over to clean her fingers off on the mayor's shirt. That done, she looked down and gave herself a quick inspection, much as the mayor herself had done not long before. Satisfied, she glanced over her shoulder at the mayor- still bound, still furious, and looking utterly desperate. She turned away again, still smirking.

"_Emma!"_

The blonde felt her heart skip a beat. Her resolve buckled, and she wanted nothing more than to run back, to see the look on her face when she made Regina come, to make her say her name again... to make her _scream _it. Swallowing, she didn't turn around again, knowing if she did, Regina would see that indecision, and win. And she was too set on this objective to turn away now.

They were both, really, far too stubborn.

"...See you around, Madame Mayor."


	3. Round Three

Title: What Regina Wants

Pairing: Swan Queen, Regina/Emma

Summary: Regina is displeased. That can only spell bad things for Emma.

Rating: M

**Part 3  
><strong>

Holy. Fuck.

She needed to just pause and take about ten or twelve really deep breaths, but couldn't bear the thought of stopping to do it until City Hall and the mayor with in it were well, _well_ behind her. Finally arriving at her Beetle, she plopped gratefully into the driver's seat, slammed the door shut behind her and leaned her head back on the worn seat of her car. And breathed.

"Okay, Swan," she muttered in between deep breaths. "Pull yourself together."

She'd really just done that. Holy shit, she'd actually allowed Regina to fuck her in the mayor's own damn office, and lord her power over the blonde until she'd screamed out her name... And then the bitch had _dismissed_ her. Like she was disposable. Like she was trash.

Small wonder she'd reacted like she had, really. It was somehow easier for Emma to accept that she'd left Regina tied to her desk, unsatisfied, and _denied._ Her body still tingled at the memory, a warm flush coming to her cheeks when she recalled the way Regina had looked spread across that desk, her hands straining against her own phone cord... And that look of sheer disbelief that had been on the mayor's face when she'd pulled away and left her wanting. Needing. To the point that she'd even called out _her_ name.

Sighing, Emma scrubbed at her face with her hands, and pulled back when she realized that she smelled like Regina. She needed a shower. But she still had the rest of her shift to get through, and that call to answer. With another ragged sigh, she gave herself a shake, and shoved all her warring emotions away to deal with later. She was good at that.

In the long and multi-faceted history of her working life, Emma could remember a lot of long shifts. This one felt longer than all of them. Just when she would finally manage to focus on her work, her phone would ring, or a paper would fall off her desk, or one of any million other perfectly innocent things would happen that would flood her mind with memories of... that. And she was furious, because now any time one of those things happened, she'd end up thinking about it. Regina had managed to worm her way into every working moment of her day. And of course if she knew that, the mayor would laugh in that ...oddly attractive, dominating way of hers. But at least Emma could find small comfort in knowing that however bad her day had been, Regina's was worse.

It was the only such comfort.

It also made it impossible to focus on anything. Even Graham asked if she was feeling well, and she'd shrugged it off and tried to seem nonchalant. And not think about the fact that he'd fucked Regina, too.

Finally leaving the office, she couldn't get back to her shared apartment fast enough. Somehow, she'd gotten fixated on the idea that a shower would somehow erase what had happened, that she could scrub the memory of Regina out of her very skin. The door slammed shut behind her and she made a beeline for the bathroom, knowing Mary Margaret would still be at school for at least two more hours. In her haste, she didn't lock the door, and realized it when she was already half-stripped out of her jeans. She shrugged it off. Mary rarely locked the door anyway. And she really, _really_ needed that shower.

She barely remembered to toss her jacket on the couch, knowing that leather and moisture really didn't mix. That hadn't stopped her earlier when Regina had been wet enough to- she quickly froze that line of thought. That was the _last_ thing she needed to be thinking about now. Bad enough she'd thought of it all day. Trying to clear her mind (and largely failing), she closed the bathroom door behind her and finished disrobing. She didn't bother waiting for the tap to heat up before she slid under the frigid Maine water, hoping the cold would clear her head.

It didn't. It just made her gasp.

Almost frantically, she groped for her soap, never one to use loofahs, and started scrubbing, trying to get Regina off of her. Pity the encounter didn't seem inclined to be similarly scrubbed from her mind. Now that she was alone with only her thoughts, the memories only gathered more firmly. Pale skin and soft, breathy cries... Emma shivered, telling herself it was the water, and scrubbed harder, trying to think of something else. Anything else but... warm, needing flesh beneath her hands and that moan of pure, sexual arousal as she'd slid inside and flexed her fingers, finding just the right spot...

The soap slid from her hands. Of their own accord, her fingers drifted low on her stomach, coming to rest over her mons. Her breath hitched in her throat. She couldn't really be that horny... not because of _that_. That had been... well, certainly not nothing, but definitely not anything she'd begun the day wanting.

But her hands slid lower, parting curls damp from nothing to do with the shower, and she finally admitted, that yes, she was that wet. Finally, she just gave in, and rubbed with increasing speed over her own heat. And thought of the deep red flush, red as apples, red as her jacket, that had bloomed over the mayor's cheeks as she cried out helplessly, wantonly... that hitch to her voice, betraying nothing but pure _need_ when she'd finally called out her name.

Moaning, she breathed out a low hiss, and leaned her head back against the tile. "Oh, fuck, yes..." Her eyed closed, and her free hand slid along her wet chest, slowly caressing and then pinching her nipple. Her clit was practically throbbing, and she flicked her fingers against it, wanting more. She wanted, she needed... "Regina..." The name left her mouth in a strangled groan, cheeks flushed from far more than just memories, and she arched against the wall and slid a second finger inside herself. And whispered out the mayor's name again, glad that the water was the only one who could hear...

* * *

><p>It had not taken much to get herself out of her phone cord. Fortunately. Less easy had been getting herself back to work. Her unfilled desire burned inside of her, mixing with her fury, making the rest of her day incredibly uncomfortable.<p>

Changing clothes had helped. Regina's wardrobe was a part of her carefully crafted persona, and in reclaiming that image of herself, she regained some of the power that had been stripped from her when her defenses had trembled, when Emma Swan had seen that weakness, seized it, and broken through.

Regina finished the rest of her day in an angry blur. She'd been tempted to simply race after the deputy. But she elected to wait, allow her anger to build. And as soon as she knew Emma would be getting off work, she didn't hesitate to head to her home. No one answered her knock, but that was fine, really. Mary Margaret's door was unlocked. It always was. The woman was entirely too trusting.

A light from under the door; Emma was in the bathroom. Of course. Probably just to irritate her further. She considered barging her way in and having it out with the irritating blonde while her pants were down. Literally. She took a step to do so, and then thought better of it.

Far more intimidating to simply be waiting for her, invading her space- her home. It was no less than what Emma was doing to her by staying in her town. Locking the door to the apartment, she kicked off her pumps and then sank down to a lounging position on the sofa to wait, as if she had every right to do so. Emma's red jacket was next to her, and a small little smirk settled over her lips.

She waited.

She was left waiting. The shower was turned on.

Anger growing, she tried to plan out her next move. And not think of Emma Swan just behind that door, shedding her clothes and leaving them in a heap on the floor. She wouldn't fold them- she wasn't the type. Nor would she bother with testing the temperature of the water with her hand first- she'd just get in. The cold would cascade down her skin, making her hiss just a little when it stiffened her nipples. But she'd adjust and lean her head back into the stream, those lovely curls straightening under the weight of the water.

Regina found her own head tipping back against the arm of the couch as her mind refused to think of anything else. The fantasy merged with her own memory of fucking the blonde to screaming against her office wall. That part of the encounter, at least, had been perfectly enjoyable. And she carried the memory further, considering what would happen if she went in right now, pressed the blonde up against _this_ wall, and proceeded to vent out her frustration in the first way that crossed her mind.

She imagined how Emma would start to protest again before she silenced those argumentative lips with her own, and then wet fingers would needfully claw their way up her back. And Emma would bite her own lip, her eyes would roll back in her head when Regina finally snaked her hand between those wet, naked thighs and forced the blonde to gasp in pleasure...

"Oh, fuck, yes..."

Dark eyes snapped open. That _hadn't_ been in her head.

Instantly alert, Regina sat up, searching out the door to the bathroom and finding it still closed. Mostly. The door was cracked. Temptation too great to deny, the mayor rose and opened the door a bit further, and waited for the resulting scream. There was none. She entered the bathroom, watching the oblivious woman in the shower with rapt attention. The shower curtain did nothing to conceal what was going on: Emma's eyes were closed and her hands were moving, one lightly teasing her own nipple, the other sliding between her thighs. She groaned again, lost in her haze of self pleasure.

Throat suddenly dry, Regina just stared, watching as the deputy's long, tapered fingers slipped in and out of herself, each thrust causing another breathless cry of pleasure. Dimly, she was aware she shouldn't be watching this, that she was still furious at Emma and allowing her to continue to masturbate was the last thing she wanted to do. But she couldn't look away.

The spell was broken when a tiny whimper escaped the blonde's throat, her eyes still closed as she neared her own release. "...Regina."

* * *

><p>Regina was moving before even being conscious of it. After the day she'd had, she couldn't have stopped herself if she'd tried. Not that she would want to. Until that moment, she hadn't been entirely sure <em>what<em> she would do to the blonde- how exactly her revenge would play out. But seeing Emma like that... hearing her name on those frustratingly tempting lips... she knew.

A low growl in the back of her throat revealed her presence as Emma's unknowing audience. Before the blonde could do anything more than open her startled eyes, Regina was yanking back the shower curtain and stepping inside, clothes and all, and forcing the deputy against the wall of the shower. Hard.

Grunting in pain and, Regina suspected, no small amount of arousal, Emma tried to extricate her fingers from herself and fight against the older woman, barely managing to give an angry, surprised shout of "Regin-!" before full lips were attacking her own. Stunned into inaction by the fact that Regina had actually caught her masturbating, she wished she could say it was shame that burned in her cheeks and made her lips part for the other woman.

The kiss suddenly ended, leaving Emma gasping for breath and feeling more than seeing Regina's smirk pressed against her lips. And the dangerous, animalistic growl that caused those same lips to sneer. "Deputy. Did you really think I wouldn't be back for you, after what you did to me this morning?"

"I should be so lucky," Emma bit back with as much venom as she could manage. Which, granted, wasn't much. Her arousal was still burning through her, and much as it pained her to admit it, Regina's presence was doing nothing to cool it down. Though she tried to ignore that, just as she tried to ignore the fact that her fingers were still buried in her own heat. And Regina was pressed too close against her for her to remove them. "How long did it take you to get out of that cord, anyway?"

She expected it when Regina pulled back, knowing she would take a half-second and come back at her with another verbal barb. But the older woman surprised her completely when long, tapered fingers grasped her wrist, tugging her fingers out of herself and forcing her hand to her side. "...You know, I believe I'll take over, Miss Swan," she purred instead of arguing, as if it were a completely natural thing.

Emma struggled to backtrack. Quickly. If there'd been anywhere for her to back away to. "Regina, I-"

"No." The other hand clapped itself over her mouth, and blue eyes widened. "You don't get to speak, Miss Swan." Regina's voice was dripping honey and fire. The anger barely concealed behind her dark eyes was reflected in every drop of water as the shower continued to pelt them both. "You lost that right this morning." Struggling, Emma curled her hands over Regina's shoulders, fighting for purchase against the wet silk of her shirt, and _shoved_.

Regina's feet slid back on the slick tile of the shower, but she arched forward, sliding her fingers deep, deep within the other woman. As deep as she could. Emma gasped, her head threw itself backwards against the shower. "You lost," Regina continued, and ran her lips along the exposed, wet skin of Emma's neck, "_most_ of your rights this morning."

Even if Emma hadn't been masturbating before this, she'd have been hard pressed to push Regina away when those wonderfully long fingers crossed and uncrossed within her, rubbing against her inner walls and making her groan with need. Her mind wasn't functioning properly, lost in a haze of pleasure and desire and fogged by the steam of the shower and feel of Regina's lips. Unable to think of a retort, she instead bit back a sobbing whimper, and gave in.

Regina smirked, and removed her hand from Emma's mouth, knowing she'd won at least this round. Her teeth grazed up along the path of her neck, sucking, nibbling, biting a path to her earlobe. Moaning, the blonde relaxed against the wall of the shower, hissing as the cold of the wall contrasted sharply with Regina's warmth pressed against her chest.

A dark chuckle escaped the older woman's lips, and without warning, she pulled away.

Eyes snapping open, Emma growled, an argument rising in her throat, and Regina _laughed_. And without warning, she grabbed the sputtering blonde by the shoulders and spun her around, molding herself to her back. The wet fabric of her shirt clung to Emma's damp skin, and Regina pressed against her against her harder still, forcing her breasts roughly into the cold surface of the wall. She was still laughing. "Did you honestly think I was done with you, Miss Swan?"

"Yes," she hissed in reply, and hoped it sounded more angry than... relieved. Because against her better judgment, it was relief that she felt flooding through her, beating in her chest along with the still growing desire. Relief, that Regina wasn't stopping.

"Don't worry," the mayor purred, sliding her fingers through the wet locks of Emma's hair, gathering it all to the side. "I have my own methods of winning this, Miss Swan. I hardly need to steal yours." And then her lips descended, trailing hot kisses down the column of her neck. And lower still, her tongue laving itself all the way down her spine. Emma shivered, though from the words or the actions, she couldn't say. Unsure of what game the brunette was playing and unable to think of how she should respond, her hands found purchase against the wall, clinging to the slick surface as Regina's lips and tongue took their time traveling down her spine.

Regina's knees hit the floor of the shower, soaked through pants cushioning the impact only a little. And as if it were a cue, the mayor seemed to tire of her slow game and roughly pulled back on Emma's hips. Startled, the blonde bent at the waist to avoid falling over, bracing herself against the wall and spreading her legs.

Regina laughed, and too late Emma realized what an inviting target she must look now. Before she could try to adjust, the mayor's fingers were on her, spreading her lower lips apart. A moan, loud and guttural, escaped her lips at the sight, echoed by the blonde a half second later when the mayor leaned forward and buried her tongue in her dripping heat. Without reprieve, her tongue thrust pressed as far as she could reach, arching, twisting, writhing inside of her.

"Ohhh fuck!" Emma hissed, and leaned her forehead against the wall, needing the extra support. Regina's tongue was everywhere at once, lapping, kissing, fucking her for all she was worth. The sudden sensations shot through her entire body, from the tips of her toes to the ends of her hair, spiraling out of control faster than she could process.

"Hnng! God, Regina, slow down!" she groaned, the multitude of feelings threatening to completely overwhelm her if something didn't change. And much as she was enjoying this, she really didn't want to black out on the floor of the shower.

She felt the mayor's lips pull away, and practically sobbed at the reprieve. She glanced down, saw Regina's face staring back at her from between her legs, and trembled. Dark eyes locked with her own. Regina licked her lips, savoring the taste of her. "Mmm..." she seemed to consider, then only grinned, all hints of light gone from her eyes. "I don't think so." And then her mouth was on Emma again. Drinking her in, devouring her. Consuming her from the inside out.

It was only then, finally, that Emma realized the game. As punishment for denying her this morning, Regina was now determined to push the blonde over the edge as fast as possible. And much as the deputy wanted to twist away from that ever-questing tongue, she couldn't. And she sobbed.

The mayor would have laughed if her mouth hadn't otherwise been occupied. It seemed Emma had finally guessed her intent. Good. She drew her tongue away, and Emma cried out, thinking maybe Regina had just been teasing, that she was going the get the break she needed to keep from being overstimulated. She was wrong, and the cry turned into a shriek as Regina ruthlessly slammed two fingers inside of her.

Pistoning the fingers of her right hand in and out furiously, her left snaked up to grasp one Emma's breasts. Massaging, pinching and twisting the distended nipple, both hands moved in sync with one another, driving Emma closer and closer still to the inevitable edge. Every thrust forced out another groan of pleasure, another sob of weakness to spur the mayor on, each one another victory.

Grinning, Regina leaned past her own hand and began lapping at Emma's engorged clit, alternating the licks with each pump of her fingers. The blonde's moans intensified to near-screams, accentuated by the occasional whimper. She clenched her walls, trying to delay her pleasure. To deny Regina the win she sought. But the mayor would not be denied. Pinching harder on her nipple, she eased a third finger into the blonde, latched her lips directly onto her clit, and sucked. Hard. Her tongue fluttered, toying with the tip of her clit as mouth and fingers ravaged her completely, driving her just that little bit further.

Emma screamed, past all caring, and came, harder than she could have imagined, barely managing to stay upright. Regina was no help. Her fingers slid drastically away, her mouth coming to fill the void, licking, sucking, devouring. Continuing to thrust and fuck her until Emma came undone again. And again.

Emma was too far gone to care, lost in a world that was only overstimulated feelings. Her fingers clawed at the walls, toes curling and uncurling as each swipe of Regina's tongue brought only more tremors, more waves as each orgasm crashed over her. Finally, her screams quieted to breathless panting, her voice completely gone hoarse. Her lips still parted in silent screams as the aftershocks powered through her. Regina's tongue, still moving within her, hit a particularly sensitive spot, and her knees buckled, threatening to no longer support her.

After what felt like hours, the mayor finally pulled away, giving a final kiss to each of her labia lips. Emma sagged at the loss of her, weak and listless and shaking like a leaf.

Regina just laughed and stood, running her lips back up the blonde's spine and kissing the nape of her neck fondly. Grateful for her presence, Emma leaned back against her. Allowing it, the mayor accepted her weight, wrapping her arms around the younger woman and almost cradling her. Her lips peppered over her neck, finally stilling when they reached the blonde's ear. "Your move."

Emma stilled reeled, dizzy from the heat of the water and the proximity of the mayor, and could barely nod, trying to turn her body to nuzzle into Regina's neck.

With another laugh, the brunette pulled back. Emma's knees couldn't hold her, and she lurched forward, scrabbling for the wall. Missing, she lost her balance, met the floor instead, and lay there in a crumpled heap. As Regina had intended.

Doe-eyed and dizzy, Emma blinked up at her, confused and as disoriented like she was on drugs. Regina leaned over her, blocking the water from the still-running shower from falling in her face, and kissed her.

Emma's return kiss was only instinctual, her body refusing to cooperate until the mayor finally pulled back, her smirk firmly in place. And without another word, she opened the door to the bathroom and walked out, apparently not minding the fact that she and her clothes were dripping wet. Or that Emma was still curled in a heap on the shower floor, too overstimulated to stand. Or even think.

It was much later, when Emma could leave the bathroom without stumbling, that she hazarded a tired glance over at the couch and saw that her red jacket was missing.


End file.
